


Choices

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They were a Romeo and Juliet story from hell -- literally.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Phoebe pretends to vanquish Cole in the Season 3 episode _Look Who's Barking_.

The colors around her didn't seem quite as bright any longer. They seemed muted and washed out somehow. It was like the color had just been leeched from everything since the night her heart was broken.

Or maybe that was just her.

It had only been a week since she had pretended to vanquish Cole and lied to her sisters about it. Only a week since she had left the mausoleum where Cole had saved her life from the bounty hunter. Only a week since she had felt herself being torn in two.

That she loved Cole Turner/Belthazor -- and oh how that name had the power to hurt so much -- was not in doubt at all. That he loved her, yes, she believed him. If he didn't, well, there were so many things that could have happened to her if he didn't love her.

The problem was that she couldn't be with him. She was a witch, a Charmed One and he was a demon.

They were a Romeo and Juliet story from hell -- literally.

Phoebe sighed as she turned over in her bed, looking out the window. She knew that there was no way that they could be together, so why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

Leave it to her to fall in love with a demon. She had never done things the easy way and apparently that really wasn't going to change any time soon.

With a groan, she tossed back the covers and got out of bed. She couldn't sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep very much since that night. She walked over to the window and curled up in the chair that was there.

"Cole," she said softly. "I miss you."

And she did miss him, more than anything. She couldn't keep herself from wishing that things had been different, that they could have stayed together. It made the healing harder and more drawn out -- but she hadn't felt quite as alive as she had when they were together.

She brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. She knew that Piper and Prue were worried about her, but they didn't know how to make her feel better. The fact that she kept avoiding her sisters probably didn't help matters between them, either. But how could she not? What was she supposed to tell them?

Prue would be livid and Piper would feel betrayed. She _knew_ that Cole would never hurt them now, but there was no way she would be able to convince her sisters of that. How could she explain to them what she saw in his eyes when he reacted to the danger that she was in from the bounty hunter?

Phoebe closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears.

She still felt that she had made the right choice in letting Cole go free -- but it didn't make the guilt she was feeling over lying to her sisters any easier. The problem was that if given the choice to go back and do it over again, she would make the same choice. There was just no way that she could vanquish Cole. She loved him too much and he loved her.

She was just going to have to find a way to live with the choices she had made.


End file.
